


I Know I've Been a Real Bad Guy

by ohcalmtitty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, Louis in a Dress, Louis shaves his legs and everything its fab, M/M, complete with hat and everything, he dresses up in a lil santa dress, these are actual tags i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcalmtitty/pseuds/ohcalmtitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you mean, boring?" Niall asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, it’s just the same thing every night, and he knows it too, it’s not just me who feels this way. It’s just getting boring.” Louis sighed.</p><p>Niall rolled his eyes at his only slightly older friend. “Well I don’t know Louis, try different locations, different positions, roleplay, hell, dress up as a girl if you’re that desperate! Just please don’t complain about your sex life to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know I've Been a Real Bad Guy

“What do you mean, boring?" Niall asked, blowing on the steaming hot brown liquid in his mug before he even dared to put his lips near it.

“I don’t know, it’s just the same thing every night, and he knows it too, it’s not just me who feels this way. It’s just getting boring.” Louis sighed, fishing for the tea bag in his mug with the tea spoon.

Niall rolled his eyes at his only slightly older friend. “Well I don’t know Louis, try different locations, different positions, role-play, hell, dress up as a girl if you’re that desperate! Just please don’t complain about your sex life to me.”

\--

He probably wasn't being serious. No, he definitely wasn't being serious. But that didn't stop Louis, who was now standing in the middle of Victoria’s Secret browsing through all the different styles of lingerie. How much underwear could a woman possibly need? And the prices! Oh God the prices…

It had been 2 whole days since his discussion with Niall, and yes, he decided, he really was this desperate.

His and Harry’s sex life just lacked the spark that it used to have, and him and Harry both knew it, they just didn't know what to do about it. They’d been having the same kind of sex in the same bed for the past 4 years, and if that wasn't enough to bore Louis, then he didn't know what was.

He hadn't spoken to Harry about this, no, he seemed perfectly happy just sitting there playing on the Xbox while Louis slipped his jacket on and got into his car to come to the mall.

He figured that he wouldn't talk to Harry about it, he’d just do it and see how things went from there.

At least this way Harry wouldn't make fun of him if he wasn't into that kind of thing. If they had a conversation about it beforehand and Harry didn't like it then he probably would've laughed at Louis and never let him live it down. Whereas if Louis just went through with it before finding out that Harry didn't like it then Harry would have just let Louis curse at himself for half an hour before they cuddled on the sofa watching movies and never brought it up to each other ever again to save Louis the embarrassment.

He picked up a particularly pretty looking bra and gave it a once over. How was he supposed to know what looked good and what didn't? He was a man for crying out loud, a gay man.

“Need any help sir?” A young petite brunette woman appeared beside him, giving him a knowing look. She’d seen plenty of men come in here looking for things for their girlfriends. Louis thanked whatever God was on his side today, because if it wasn't for her, then he probably would have had a mental breakdown. A mental breakdown in the middle of Victoria’s Secret. Oh his mother would be proud.

“Uhm, yeah, please. I'm uh, looking for something, for my uhm, my girlfriend.” Louis stuttered out, placing the bra back on it’s rack and turning his full attention to the lady who was a couple of inches shorter than him, her hair was tied back into a tight ponytail, one that looked like if she took her hair ties out the skin on her forehead would sag down and reveal many, many wrinkles.

“Oh! Not a problem, sir, how old is she? If you don’t mind me asking. Is it a special occasion?”

“Uh, he- she’s 21, and yeah, it’s uh, her birthday.” Louis mumbled, trying not to make eye contact otherwise he’d feel even more awkward than he did right now. Granted, it wasn't a special occasion at all, Louis just thought that maybe she’d lead him to all of the nicer, prettier things if he told a little lie and said that it was.

It turns out that he was right, and 2 minutes later he was standing in front of a rather large selection of what he considered to be sexy women’s underwear. From the looks of it though, he also considered them to be very uncomfortable.

There were so many different colours, blue, pink, black, purple. Was the colour of the underwear really that important to women? Louis had never bought a pair of boxers based on their colour, he just grabbed the right size and paid for them.

“How about these?” The girl, whose name tag read ‘Kirsty’ held up some matching underwear. The bra was a deep blue colour, and it was covered in black lace, only parts of the blue visible. The panties were the same blue colour, except this time, the black lace on them was only stretched around the top.

It took Louis about 6 seconds to decide that he didn't like them, they were too...dull.

“I was thinking maybe something brighter? I don’t know. And do you have any bras with padding in them?” Louis asked, trying to use the correct terminology for describing that squishy stuff he knew women liked in their bras because it made their breasts look bigger. He didn't mean to sound so fussy, but blue and black just seemed far too dark, and he didn’t think that it would stand out as much as white or pink, but the smile on Kirsty’s face told him that she didn't mind at all.

“Oh, of course sir, that’s not a problem.” She said, already starting to walk to a rack standing a couple of metres away from them. It had two mannequins standing either side of it, both of them wearing extremely sexy underwear. Garters, stockings, the whole sha-bang. It weirded Louis out that he’d be wearing something like that pretty soon, but he couldn’t help but feel very turned on by it at the same time, and if Harry didn’t find this kind of thing hot, then he’d be very disappointed.

“How about this then? Is this the right size?” She asked, just as Louis was snapping out of the little daze that he was in. He looked at her holding up a padded pink and white lacy bra that had a small pink bow in the middle, the bra was white and the edges were covered with pink lace, with matching full panties, no thong or g string. They were big enough to cover...everything but small enough to still look sexy. She also held up a white garter belt in her other hand, it had white lace around the top and that also had a small pink bow in the middle. He didn’t know what size he was in women’s clothing, because come on, what man did? But they looked about right, he wasn’t fat, he had a small bit of muscle and thick thighs but still, his waist was small and you could adjust bras, right? “Yeah, that’s uhm, the right size.”

“I'm sure we can find you some white stockings to go with it.” She told him, a small smile on her lips.

“Uh, yeah, that would be uhm, great thanks.” He managed to splutter out, ignoring the nervous feeling in his stomach over how all of this was going to turn out.

“Okay, I’ll put these behind the counter for you, will you be okay finding the stockings yourself? They’re just on the other side of the store on the left.” She said, chirpy tone never leaving her voice.

“Yeah, I'm sure I’ll be fine.” Louis smiled back, beginning to walk away from Kirsty and to where she had directed him.

He found a pair of white stockings that had a white bow on the top of them, they were simple, but they would have to do. He skimmed through the pairs behind them and picked up the ones that looked like they would fit the best.

He almost didn’t want to go up to the counter and ask for the underwear, but he knew that he had to. He couldn’t just walk out after making that poor girl help him find everything he needed. He walked up to the counter - even that was pink - and placed the stockings down.

The woman looked up at him as soon as he opened his mouth and started stuttering, “Uhm, I-I think that the woman, Kirsty? Yeah, she uhm, she left the rest of my stuff - well not my stuff, my girlfriends stuff, behind the counter.” He cursed himself as soon as he had finished his sentence, just wishing that the ground would open up and swallow him whole. He was certain he was blushing, and he was beyond embarrassed.

Louis winced just thinking about what the total price would be.

The woman only chuckled at the stuttering man in front of him and grabbed the small box sitting behind the counter, she picked the stockings up and tied a pink bow around them, Louis wasn’t sure why, but he wasn’t exactly complaining.

She put them all in the one box that was slightly larger than a shoebox and then packed them in a bag that had ‘Victoria's Secret’ written on it in clear, cursive black font. Louis cringed slightly at the thought of having to carry that out of the mall with everybody probably looking at him, but then he remembered that he’d seen guys carrying bags like this before, and it was close to Christmas so people probably wouldn't be as suspicious. He was just a man buying some lingerie for his girlfriend.

Sure.

He was on his way out of the mall, pushing past all the giddy people doing some last minute Christmas shopping, scarves wrapped around their necks and cheeks painted red, probably because of the cold weather outside. The many bags piled in their hands made them all lean forward far too much and look like hunchbacks, which Louis found far too amusing for a 23 year old. He was about 5 metres away from the main entrance when he remembered what Niall had said to him just 2 days ago.

“Well I don’t know Louis, try different locations, different positions, role-play, hell, dress up as a girl if you’re that desperate! Just please don’t complain about your sex life to me.”

Role-playing. It was perfect.

Why not kill 2 birds with 1 stone?

A smirk played on his features as he turned his feet back around and walked back into the middle of the mall.

He found this whole thing such a turn on, he didn’t think he would find it this arousing, at first he was just doing it to spice up their sex life again, but now that he was here and preparing for it, he actually couldn’t wait for it to happen.

Him and Harry had never discussed any weird kinks that the other may have, so he had no idea how Harry would react to it all. He just hoped that he’d like it.

As he found a fancy dress store after wandering around for 10 minutes he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out after some effort because of his far-too-tight jeans. His screen was lit up with a text from his boyfriend.

From - Haz  
To - Louis  
Where are you, baby? xo

Louis couldn’t help but smile at the text, he couldn’t help but smile at every text he got off Harry. That was just the effect his boyfriend had on him. He quickly typed out a reply to him so that he could continue his shopping.

To - Haz  
From - Louis  
Just doing some last minute Christmas shopping, babe, be home soon xo

It wasn’t exactly a lie. If Harry enjoyed this, then it could be part of his Christmas present. After all, he spent far too much money in Victoria’s Secret for it to go to waste.

He wandered up and down the many aisles of costumes looking for the right one. It would have to be feminine costume, considering Louis was planning on wearing women’s lingerie underneath it. He had come across many nurse outfits but he just thought that they were too...predictable. Even though Harry probably wasn’t expecting any of this. Louis just thought that nurse outfits were very common when it came to this type of thing. So he kept searching.

At least 3 of the workers there were giving him strange looks as he walked through the women’s section of the store, but he shrugged it off. He might be getting great sex out of this, so he was the real winner here.

After about 20 more minutes of searching, he found a Miss Santa outfit. It consisted of a red velour swing dress with a flirty white marabou trim and it even came with matching velvet red elbow length gloves and a Santa hat. He searched for the medium size, as he had recently learnt that that was his size in women’s clothing, and picked it up to go to the checkout.

The total came to £25, which wasn’t that much, but it was more expensive than Louis expected. So far, he’d spent £125 on his little shopping trip.

He just hoped it would be worth it.

He exited the mall, 2 fancy looking bags in his hands, one with all of his lingerie and the other with his costume. A packet of 12 disposable razors also having made it’s way into one of the bags. He figured that if he was going to strut his stuff in his recently bought items, then he might as well give his legs a shave while he’s at it. Otherwise it would just look…weird. Well, it would probably look weird anyway, but he was hoping that it would be pretty hot.

And God damn it if Harry didn’t like this then he was going to make him like it because he does not shave his legs for anyone. He doesn’t shave his legs at all for that matter.

He opened up the boot to his car, making sure to stuff the bags underneath the plaid blanket that he had in there for when the Winter when he got cold, that way Harry wouldn’t see them. He wouldn’t be able to take them out straight away anyway, knowing Harry he was still sitting on the sofa playing the Xbox and Louis knew he’d get questioned if he walked in with a Victoria’s Secret bag and a dress. He wasn’t exactly going to lie and tell him that he bought it all for his mom, that was also weird.

He made sure that the bags weren’t at all visible and that the blankets was scrunched up slightly so it didn’t look like there was anything underneath it before he shut the trunk and made his way to the drivers seat of his car.

It took about 15 minutes - or 4 plays of the song Fairytale of New York by The Pogues - for Louis to pull up to his shared house. And sure enough, once he had got out of the car and went to the boot to check that his things were still there and safely tucked under the blanket (he was just really paranoid, okay?), then walked into the house, Harry was still sat there on the sofa, eyes glued to their TV screen as his fingers worked wildly over the Xbox pad. To be fair to him though, Louis hadn’t been gone that long, only about an hour or two.

“Dinner’s in the kitchen, baby.” Harry’s voice rang out through the room. Louis smiled lovingly at his beau and traipsed over to him to give him a short peck on the lips.

“Thanks, love.” Louis said, watching Harry smile because he loved it when Louis called him that, and Louis knew it.

\--

It was 4 days later when Louis finally put his plan into action. Harry had gone grocery shopping and had taken his own car, which Louis thanked God for.

He walked out to his car and unlocked the boot, pulling the blanket off of the bags and tossing it to one side, he made sure to look both left and right for nosy neighbours before he pulled the bags out and hurried them back inside the house.

He hesitated with what to do next. Harry would probably be back pretty soon, should he start getting ready now? He decided that yes, he should start getting dressed and ready, for a couple of reasons. God knows how long it would take him to shave his legs and he was really fucking horny.

He carried the bags up to their bedroom and left them on the bed whilst he went into the en suite with the packet of razors, might as well get it over and done with now, he thought to himself. How hard could it possibly be?

Turns out, it was really hard. Louis had only done half of his leg and he was ready to just put this thing to bed and give up with it. He never realised how hairy his legs were until he had to throw the 2nd razor away along with the 1st because they had gotten to blunt to use.

He poured more soap into his hands and turned the tap on so that he could mix it with water to make it soapy. He rubbed it on the part of his leg that he hadn’t already shaved and got the 3rd razor out of the plastic packaging.

By the time he got to the 2nd leg he thought that he had the whole shaving thing down, it was much harder on legs than on his face, he had an electric shaver for that so he didn’t have to put any effort into it.

He got a little bit cocky with it and stopped paying attention while shaving, it resulted in a cut by his knee and ankle, about 6 bloody baby wipes and a frantic Louis (he had managed to convince himself that the bleeding wouldn’t stop and he’d have to go to hospital with smooth as fuck legs and have to explain himself.)

Luckily, that didn’t happen and he managed to escape the bathroom with minimal injuries. And a completely hairless body save for his eyebrows and the hair on top of his head. If he was going to shave his legs then he couldn’t have the rest of his body being hairy. No, that would just look strange and not hot at all, it would turn him off too, never mind Harry. It felt really strange, but in a good way. He couldn’t remember a time when his body was so smooth and hairless. He reckons he was about 12, though.

He laid out all of his lingerie on the bed, not knowing what to put on first.

He decided to start with the bra, as that would be the obvious choice. He picked it up and turned it around so that he had the strap at the back in between his fingers. It had little clips that were attached, and if Louis was being completely honest, he had no idea what to do with them. Does he undo the clips? Or would that just fuck the whole thing up?

It was times like this when he wished that he went through that experimental stage where he tried things with both genders instead of instantly knowing that boobs weren't his kind of thing. He literally did not know a thing about bras.

He considered phoning his mum up and asking for her help, but how weird would that sound? ‘Hey mum, sorry to bother you but I've decided to dress up like a girl to make mine and Harry’s sex life more exciting, now, how do you put a bra on?’

Not a chance in hell.

Instead of risking his mother never being able to look him in the eye ever again, he took that leap of faith and unclipped the small clips. After that, he sort of put 2 and 2 together, he knew where about on his body it went so he pushed his arms through the straps and let it rest on his chest. The padding in it made sure that it didn’t cave in on him because of his lack of breasts and it kept it’s shape. He gave himself a mental round of applause for remembering that small detail when buying it. He figured that now he had to strap it together so that it didn’t fall off, and how the hell was he supposed to do this? His arms could only go so far behind his back…

10 minutes later and the bra was successfully on, Louis felt sorry for women as they had to do that every single day.

He slid the panties on next, making sure that everything was completely covered and he wasn’t hanging out anywhere. The garter belt was then pulled up to rest nicely on his hips, along with the stocking on his legs, and oh that felt really weird, what with his now hairless legs.

The garter belt had clips hanging down from it and Louis guessed that they were supposed to attach to the stockings, there’s nowhere else they could possibly attach to.

He checked the time to make sure that he still had a small while before Harry was going to be home. About 15 minutes. Perfect.

He picked up the dress and lifted it over his head, letting it slide down his body on it's own. He adjusted the straps so that they were sitting nicely on his shoulders. The dress reached just below his ass, which Louis was happy about, it made it look hot.

Next came the gloves, he pulled them on one by one, making sure that they weren't creased and they reached his elbows.

He stood in front of the full length mirror standing opposite him and fiddled with his hair, making sure that it was perfect and there were no parts sticking up anywhere before he took the hat and rested it on top of his head.

Before deciding to go downstairs, he strutted up and down the room, making sure that the outfit was comfortable enough for him. He was glad he didn’t buy any shoes, like high heels to go with the outfit, he liked being a little shorter than Harry, especially when they kissed, he thought that it was pretty cute.

He heard the front door slam shut and then the sound of Harry’s voice, “Louis! I'm home!” he shouted through the house.

Louis took a couple of deep breaths in and out, preparing himself to go downstairs and face his boyfriend. He took the stairs slowly, one at a time, wanting to waste as much time as possible before he had to face Harry. Nervous butterflies filled his stomach as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen...very awkwardly.

Harry was packing up the groceries, taking each tin out of the brown paper bags and stacking them in the cupboards with a really cute look of concentration on his face.

Louis tried to make himself look less awkward and more confident. He figured that Harry wouldn't turn around any time soon so he went for the option of clearing his throat.

"Oh, Harry" He said, trying to make himself sound as seductive as possible. Harry's head perked up and whipped around to the sound of Louis' voice.

Holy fuck.

Harry dropped the tin that he had in his hands, he was lucky that it didn’t split otherwise Louis would have made him clean it up before they did anything.

Louis walked, albeit a little nervously towards Harry, who was standing with his jaw slack and eyes wide. He wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck and nudged his nose against his cheek.

“Say something, please.” He whispered, his nervous side showing through. Harry just smirked and wrapped his arms around Louis’s waist in return.

“You look...really fuckin’ hot right now.” He said into his ear, moving his mouth down to nibble at the lobe. “So fucking pretty..” He whispered hotly, moving down to his neck to lick, bite and suck there.

Louis smiled in relief and let out a breath that he hadn't even realised he was holding, he took Harry’s cheeks in between his hands, some of the material on his gloves catching with Harry’s stubble, and brought their lips together.

Harry honestly couldn’t believe his luck, he’d almost confessed to Louis that he got really turned on by crossdressing when he was drunk but he didn’t have the balls, thought that Louis might think he was some kind of freak or something. He was glad that Louis had braved it though, their sex life had been getting a little bit same-y and Harry was willing to do whatever to bring the spark back. Especially if whatever involved Louis dressed up in women’s lingerie and a dress. And holy shit, were his legs shaved? He brought his hands down to stroke at the skin in between the top of the stockings and the bottom of the dress, and yep, that was completely smooth. He smirked into their kiss, pulling his hand up and slipping it under the bottom of the dress, letting it rest on Louis’s ass.

It didn’t take long for their tongues to be added into the equation, both of them being comfortable enough with each other to move on so quickly. Soon enough, Harry had Louis sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen, him standing in between his legs as they made out, occasionally taking breaks to nip at the other’s neck. Oh, how there were going to be so many marks in the morning. Not that either cared at the moment. Louis let his hands tangle in Harry’s hair and gave a sharp tug, knowing that the younger liked it when he did that. This being confirmed by the small moan that escaped from his mouth.

Louis smirked as he wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, tightening his hold causing their lower halves to be pressed together roughly.

“Fuck.” they both gasped out in unison, wanting more of that delicious friction that they could never get enough of.

Harry circled his arms around Louis’ waist, picking him up off of the counter he walked towards the stairs with him, adjusting his arms so that they were underneath his thighs and it was easier to carry  
Louis up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Somewhere during the time that Harry had lifted him up and gotten him to the bedroom, Louis’s hat had managed to fall off, leaving his head with parts of his hair sticking up and looking far too adorable and cute for the dirty situation that they were in.

Harry had Louis pushed up against the wall by the door, not wasting any time and diving straight for the spot behind Louis’ ear that he knew was sensitive. Louis gasped as Harry bit down, his tongue coming out to soothe along the spot, knowing there would be an angry red mark in it’s place by tomorrow morning.

“You look like a fucking model.” Harry groaned as Louis palmed him through his jeans. Louis smirked and pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth as he worked on pulling Harry’s belt from the loops on his jeans.

Teasing Harry, he ran his fingers along the top of jeans, his fingers dipping in every so often but then coming back out again.

“For Gods sake Louis, just touch me.” Harry grunted, wanting something from Louis, anything.

“And why should I do that?” Louis’s new found confidence came through in his voice, he leant in to whisper hotly into Harry’s ear, “You've been a bad boy, baby. There’s a special place saved for you on the Naughty List.”

Harry moaned at the elder’s words, when did Louis get so dirty in bed? Harry didn’t know, but it was so fucking hot so he decided to go with it.

“Oh yeah?” He said, pushing his hips against Louis’s causing them both to gasp out and moan. “You haven’t been too good yourself, baby…” He teased, running his hands up and down Louis’ thighs, coming so close to where Louis longed to be touched but then retracting again.

By now, the two boys were both sporting hard ons, Harry’s being a lot more visible than Louis’s through his jeans. “I think you need to be punished, babe.” Harry said aloud, “Would you like to spanked? You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Louis moaned out at his boyfriend’s words, they had never tried spanking before, and Louis was so down for it. “Yes, oh fuck yes.” He groaned out, settling for grinding against Harry’s leg, trying to get that friction he was so desperately craving.

Harry guided Louis to the bed, sitting down on the edge, he pulled Louis down with him so that he was lying chest down over his lap. Harry could feel Louis’ boner poking his leg, and holy fuck was he turned on.

Harry lifted up Louis’ red dress so that it was resting above his plump little ass. “How many do you wanna do, baby?” Harry asked, his voice sounding far too sweet given the occasion.

“F-fuck, I don’t k-know, 10?” Louis stuttered out, not wanting to be spanked too many times because he really didn’t want to deal with the pain in the morning.

Harry didn’t tell Louis to not make any sounds, he wanted to hear Louis moan like the little slut that he knew he was deep inside.

Harry brought his hand up before bringing it back down again, hard, on Louis’ ass, watching the skin ripple as Louis moaned at the contact. He smirked as he did it again. And again. His arm started to feel tingly and his palm had turned red. Nowhere near as red as Louis’ ass though.

By the time they got to 7, Louis was whimpering and grinding against Harry’s leg, wanting more contact and friction. A red hand print was starting to form on Louis’ ass and he bit his lip as Harry brought his hand down for an 8th one. His eyes stung from trying to hold back tears of pain, it hurt, but it hurt so good, Louis was practically leaking all over the front of the dress by now. Harry brought his hand down again, loving the way Louis’ skin bounced at the contact, and fuck, he never thought that he’d enjoy spanking so much. Neither of them did, but the boners that they were both currently sporting signalled that yes, they were definitely doing this again.

Harry brought his hand down for the last spank, and possibly the hardest one, Louis cried out at the pain and moaned at the feeling he had learnt to love in such a short amount of time. Louis sat up swiftly so that he was straddling Harry, the pain in his ass still burning, but right now that was the least of his worries.

He grinded his hips down hard against Harry’s, “Fuck baby, I-I need y-you, so fucking much.” He groaned out, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder as their hips worked together in sync.

“Yeah?” Harry teased, repositioning them so that Louis was lying down on the bed, while he was hovering over him.

“Oh, fuck yes, please Harry, f-fuck me.” Louis practically begged, throwing the last part of his dignity that remained away and down the gutter.

Harry smiled down at his beau, he loved seeing him like this, when he was at his most vulnerable, all strung out and needy.

He pushed the dress up Louis’ body and up over his head, discarding it somewhere on the floor beside them. Louis pulled his gloves off and threw them on the floor too so that it would be easier to undress Harry and touch him.

He unbuttoned the taller boys jeans, deciding that he had had enough of all the teasing and really, he just wanted to be fucked already. He pushed them down mid thigh and left the rest for Harry to push off himself.

Harry pushed himself up so that he was leaning on his elbows and wasn’t crushing Louis, he admired the boy beneath him, drank in all of his features and how he looked right now. Harry would be the first to admit that Louis would make a really hot girl. Right now, he looked better than any female, and male for that matter, model that he had ever seen.

Harry ran his fingers down his completely smooth chest and down his crotch, he could see the outline of Louis’ leaking cock through the thin material of the panties and right now, he felt more turned on than ever.

The two of them were breathing deeply in the silence of the room, both of them wanting the other to just hurry up and do something. Louis had pushed down Harry’s boxers to find that he wasn’t the only one who was leaking pre-come, he wrapped his short fingers around the base of Harry’s dick and starting pumping him, starting off slow and then gradually picking up a good speed.

“Shit, Louis” Harry moaned out, dropping down to lean his forehead against Louis’. He blindly searched for the hem of the panties that Louis was wearing and once he found them he pulled them down, throwing them onto the bed beside them. He pulled his t shirt off and threw it somewhere, not even bothering to guess where.

“Want me to fuck you, baby?” Harry asked, slyly.

“Oh shit Harry, p-please.” Louis moaned out, gasping half way through as Harry wrapped his hand around Louis. Harry smirked at the effect that he was having on the elder, loving that he got this way because of him.

Harry sat up and searched through the bedside drawer for the lube that they had stashed away in there. He returned to Louis who was now moaning and writhing on the bed, begging for a release.

Harry kneeled in front of Louis, pulling him towards him by his legs so that he was closer, he coated three of his fingers with the slippery substance, careful not to let any of it drop onto the stockings - because they were totally using them again.

He pressed his finger against Louis’ entrance, watching him fidget even more on the bed. He slid the finger in, not before he heard a ‘will you just hurry the fuck up already baby’ first though. After pumping the digit in and out of him a few times, he figured that Louis was ready for another - they’d done this enough times for him to be anyway.

By the time he got to 3 fingers buried deep, Louis was clutching at the pillows above his head and moaning loudly, “Harry! Oh fuck yes.” He gasped out, panting and bucking his hips up.

Harry pulled his fingers out, earning a whine of protest from Louis, he coated his dick in the lube and put it back in the bedside drawer. Louis didn’t let Harry get settled above him again before he was pushing him down on the bed, swinging his leg over so that he was straddling the younger. Harry moaned at the sight above him, he loved when Louis took control and rode him. It was one of the things that turned him on the most.

Louis smirked down at his lover, knowing full well what he did to him, he took the base of Harry’s dick in his hand and sunk down slowly, trying to get used to the feeling of being so full so quickly. Once he had gone all the way, he paused and took a few deep breaths, willing the pain away. Harry rubbed soothing circles on his hips, letting him know that he could go when he was ready.

He pushed himself back up, starting off a steady rhythm, he rested his hands against Harry’s chest and started to bounce slowly, still trying to get used to the feeling.

Harry was trying hard to hold back his moans, knowing that Louis was still in some kind of pain, he didn’t want to be selfish and start showing off his pleasure.

Soon enough though, Louis quickened the pace, the pain subsiding and being replaced by pleasure, he moaned out softly at the feeling of Harry’s cock sliding in and out of him. Harry started to meet Louis halfway with his thrusts, still searching for his prostate.

“Fuck, Harry” Louis moaned out, eyes rolling to the back of his head and his toes curling at the pleasure that he was receiving. Harry groaned at the feeling of hotwetwarmth that was surrounding his dick.

The two threw their heads back at a particularly hard thrust that caught Louis’s prostate, moaning loudly in unison.

After that, Harry started to aim his thrusts a little more to the left, knowing that that was the spot that would make Louis see stars. “Shit!” Louis moaned out, giving up on bouncing up and down and settling for just grinding down in Harry’s lap, a continuous spark of pleasure flowed through his veins at the feeling. He moaned as Harry wrapped a hand around his dick, beginning to pump it.

He was so fucking close he could taste it.

“Uhn baby, faster, please.” He moaned. Harry groaned as he felt the warmth in his stomach grow, knowing that he was going to come any second. He pumped Louis faster and tighter, knowing that that sent the elder over the edge.

And it did, after that Louis was shooting white strings of come across Harry’s chest, screaming Harry’s name as he did so. The feeling of his boyfriend tightening around him had Harry coming inside of him with a loud groan, surprisingly, they didn’t get any come on the stockings, which both were happy about.

Louis pulled off Harry, leaning down to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

“You.” Harry said, pulling away from Louis. “You, are fucking amazing.” He breathed out, still trying to catch his breath. A light blush spread across Louis’ cheeks as he buried his head in Harry’s shoulder while Harry just chuckled at him.

“I love you.” Harry smiled as he rolled them over to get Louis off him so he could go to the bathroom and grab some wipes to clean his chest. Louis returned the sentiment in a rather sleepy voice as Harry was nearly out of the room.

Harry stood in front of the small cabinet mirror, wiping the quickly drying come off his chest. He chuckled when he heard his boyfriend shout.

“We should get Niall to give us some sex tips more often!”

**Author's Note:**

> same with my last fic, this was originally a jalex posted on my mibba but im posting the larry version here, comments would be lovely !!!!


End file.
